


Surprise! It’s a Sex!Chair! - Part Three

by ladydragon76



Series: Sex!Chair [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fanfiction, Genre: PWP, KINK: bondage, M/M, Rating: NC-17 - Freeform, character: autobot ensemble, kink: denied/delayed overload, kink: exhibitionism, kink: public sex, kink: rape fantasy, kink: risk of being caught as a turn on, kink: surprised by unexpected sex, kink: voyeurism, series: sex!chair, smut: sticky, verse: g1, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> A tfanonkink request fill.  The request can be found <b> <a href="http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9312222#t9312222">here</a> </b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise! It’s a Sex!Chair! - Part Three

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Or in this case, the list of kinks: Risk of being caught as a turn on (as opposed to actually being caught or watched), denied/delayed overload, rape fantasy, exhibitionism, voyeurism, bondage, public sex, and being surprised by an unexpected sexual situation. Everything in this fic is fully consensual, but the rape fantasy is pretty hardcore. Sticky, and includes a dose of head!canon.  
>  **Notes:** *snickers* This really was just fun to write.

**Title:** Surprise! It’s a Sex!Chair!  
 **‘Verse:** G1  
 **Series:** Sex!Chair  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairings:** SexChair/Multiple Mechs  
 **Summary:** A tfanonkink request fill. The request can be found **[here](http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/10462.html?thread=9312222#t9312222) **.  
 **Warnings:** Or in this case, the list of kinks: Risk of being caught as a turn on (as opposed to actually being caught or watched), denied/delayed overload, rape fantasy, exhibitionism, voyeurism, bondage, public sex, and being surprised by an unexpected sexual situation. Everything in this fic is fully consensual, but the rape fantasy is pretty hardcore. Sticky, and includes a dose of head!canon.  
 **Notes:** *snickers* This really was just fun to write.

Rape Fantasy this part. The last two have been meant to be funny, so I just want to give y'all the heads up that this is... uh... not.

 

**Surprise! It’s a Sex!Chair!**

Red Alert woke to a strange buzzing, his optics bleary, sensornet scrambled and dull, and processors muddled.

“About fraggin’ time.”

“Told you that dose was for a mech like Ironhide or Prime.”

“Oh shut up.”

There was a _clang_ , and a grunt, and a hissed curse. Red Alert blinked, trying to see, but he knew those voices.

“Hey!” Sideswipe snapped his fingers in the air in front of Red Alert’s face. “You with us yet? Got a _nice_ little surprise for you.”

Sunstreaker’s chuckle was mean and nasty sounding.

Red Alert tried to shake it off, but his sensornet aligned before his optical sensors did. He gasped at the sudden influx of sensation from between his legs. “No!” he gasped.

“Yes,” Sideswipe purred, a hand sliding up Red Alert’s lower leg. “ _The_ Chair.”

“And don’t bother with the button,” Sunstreaker said, reaching out to pinch a cable in Red Alert’s ankle. “We disabled it.”

“That’s not the way it works,” Red Alert whispered, squirming as the vibrations seemed to intensify. He could see again, and caught the identical smirks from the mechs on the floor in front of him.

“Jack’s little failsafe for the failsafe?” Sideswipe snorted. “Come on, Red. You should know me better than that. There isn’t a lock I can’t pick. An alarm I can’t disable. A trap I can’t slip past.”

“I’ll… I’ll scream.”

“Go ahead.” Sunstreaker’s grin held a manic edge. “Your quarters. Your ‘safe room’ all soundproofed and locked down. No one’s going to hear you.”

“There’s also a signal jammer. Go ahead. Try to call for help,” Sideswipe said, voice perfectly cheerful.

Red Alert did, shaking harder as he was met with nothing but static. “I… This is wrong. I demand you release me now.”

Sideswipe tapped a finger against his lower lip, an exaggerated expression of contemplation on his face. “I dunno. Sunbeam?”

“Frag no, we aren’t letting you out.” Sunstreaker punched his twin in the shoulder. “Don’t call me that.”

Sideswipe just laughed, rubbing his shoulder as he kneeled up. Red Alert leaned back, but that only pushed his panel more firmly against the vibrating paddle. “No one can help you. No one’s going to come save you. No one’s even going to believe we were here.”

“You’ll have been seen. There are cameras-“

“Oh. I know where the cameras are. And the heat sensors. And the motion detectors.” Sideswipe had crawled up Red Alert’s body little by little, and now he purred the words into Red Alert’s audial. “I know who is watching, and where they all think we are. Even Ratchet doesn’t know we’ve left our post with him because he’s been… occupied with other things. When this is over, the only ones that will know will be the three of us. No one’s going to believe the little mech that _always_ cries wolf.”

“Even when the wolves rip apart the poor sheep right under their noses,” Sunstreaker added.

Red Alert flinched away, having not realized he’d squeezed his optics shut and missed the gold mech closing in on him as well. “I am… ordering you… under-“

“Save your orders,” Sunstreaker snarled. Red Alert yelped as his audial was bitten.

“Besides. We aren’t really doing anything to you.” Sideswipe’s smile was bright, friendly. It was his optics that belied the expression and words. They were darker, glowing with malicious intent even as he lifted his hands off of Red Alert, and Sunstreaker mimicked the move.

“You put me here!”

“In a chair build for pleasure that is currently locked up in Ratchet’s office? Pfshaw! Silly!” Sideswipe waved his hand as if brushing away a dust mote. “We aren’t even here in the Ark.”

Red Alert frowned, biting at his lip as a shiver worked up his spinal struts. “This… This is _not_ a dream.”

“I’m here,” Sunstreaker said, somehow managing to drape himself over the floor while just sitting there leaning back on his hands. “Could be.”

“I dream about you.”

“I know. Good dreams.”

Sideswipe purred, settling in at his twin’s side and cupping his face to turn Sunstreaker into a genuinely loving kiss.

Red Alert stared at them. Too beautiful. So cruel. So violent, and mean, and dangerous. Sideswipe shouldn’t be able to kiss with such sweetness. Sunstreaker shouldn’t mewl and melt from it. Red Alert’s panel clicked, the vibrations from the chair making him gasp as much as his surprise.

The twins’ optics turned to him, knowing and smug, and Red Alert felt his face heat. “I think he likes watching.”

“Kinky bastard,” Sunstreaker agreed, shifting his legs apart and bringing one hand forward.

Red Alert watched, unable to look away as gold fingers trailed over the black of Sunstreaker’s pelvic armor. It was indecent, vulgar even, for the mockery he made of something that should be shared between lovers alone, not used to humiliate someone else. “Please stop this,” Red Alert begged. Maybe that would appease them. “Let me out. Please. You can’t possibly want me-“

“Want you?” Sideswipe laughed. “Frag no, we don’t want _you_!”

“This is to put you in your place,” Sunstreaker said, speaking slowly, talking down to Red Alert. “Teach you not to mess with us.”

“Don’t have any fragging proof that thing with the golf balls was me,” Sideswipe sulked.

“That-“ Red Alert gasped again, then squeaked, flinching away from the small buzzing toy that pushed just inside his valve. “ _That_ is what this is about?! You’re...” He had to cut himself off to bite back a moan as valve nodes reacted as they should to stimulus, and pleasure shimmered over his circuits. “You’re punishing me because _you_ … Ah! Primus! Just stop this thing!”

“Mmm… No.” Sideswipe turned very deliberately away, nuzzling at Sunstreaker’s helm. “Open. Want to see you.”

Sunstreaker’s fingers fiddled with the manual catch before allowing his panel to open. His spike slid out, glistening with lubricant, and Red Alert tried to press his knees together, but the little toy was already there, and he couldn’t seem to look away. Gold fingers stroked lightly up gold and silver. Too beautiful. No frontline, ex-gladiator should have such an expensive modification to his spike. No one that had trapped him in a chair to be molested should make him want them.

“I hate you both,” Red Alert hissed.

“Aw… But we love you!” Sideswipe snickered, then dipped his helm down. He was putting on a show, they both were. The angles, how Sunstreaker sprawled his legs. It was all meant to allow him the perfect view, and to Red Alert’s utter shame, he wasn’t unaffected.

Red Alert hadn’t realized he’d relaxed his legs until a larger phallus pushed into him. He kicked out, caught Sideswipe in the hip, and knocked him sideways off his twin. Sunstreaker made a pained hiss, and Sideswipe raised narrowed optics.

“If that’s the way you want to play.”

“No! No, I just want- What is that for?!”

Thin, but obviously strong, braided cable was removed from Sideswipe’s subspace. “You aren’t that dumb,” was all Sideswipe said before they both lunged forward.

The chair rocked as Red Alert kicked out both feet, the phallus pushed in deeper as the twins hauled it back before it could tip. Red Alert cried out, for a moment left panting from the deeper thrust. It hadn’t hurt, and that was almost worse. The machine, the chair was gentle, doing as it was meant to and pleasuring him. It wasn’t the piece of furniture’s fault Red Alert didn’t want that pleasure. No, that was all the fault of the demons before him.

His ankles were bound to the chair’s leg’s with impressive speed and efficiency. Red Alert stared down as the twins sat back, smirking proudly. Red Alert looked at them a moment, then screamed.

And kept screaming. He thrashed, and when the chair threatened to overturn again, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were right there, stabilizing it. They laughed, mocking him, teasing him with how weak he was.

“Can’t even escape a little chair.”

“Pff, bro. He couldn’t escape _Screamer_ , how could he possibly defeat a chair?”

“Bet he liked being ‘faced by a ‘Con. Look how hot he’s running.”

“Oh please! Screamer didn’t touch him. Who would?”

“True.”

On and on and on. Cruel and cutting, and Red Alert broke. He wept, and begged for them to stop, but they didn’t. They added soft touches of their own, teasing along transformation seams, murmuring how this was the best he would ever get, and precisely _why_ such a loser as him couldn’t do better than a toy. All the while, the chair’s devices were ruthless and thorough. Charge gathered and swelled. His spark pounded, electric bliss filling him up no matter how he denied it.

“He says stop, but look. He’s so gonna overload.”

“I can help that.” Sunstreaker grabbed Red Alert’s chin, and forced his face up and around. His kiss had no right to be so sweet and tender. Shouldn’t be so gently, perfectly wonderful, hot, and...

Red Alert shouted, trying to curl forward as the chair’s device pushed in deep, his knees clamping together again as the energy crescendoed. Rushed him. Ruined him.

Sunstreaker let go, and Red Alert sobbed and shook through ecstasy he hadn’t been able to fight until it all went black.

~

Red Alert came back to himself to the sound of deep purring, and comforting warmth surrounding him.

_With us, little brother?_

_I’m older that you,_ Red Alert mumbled.

_Yeah, like two whole nanokliks count,_ Sunstreaker said, affection and amusement at the same old, comfortable argument suffusing the bond.

“Open your optics, and talk to us, Red.”

He didn’t, groaning a little, and turning his head to try to capture Sideswipe’s lips instead.

“Nuh uh. None of that ‘til I know you’re _here_ again.”

_Give him time, Sides._

“He can have all the time he likes, but I want to see clear optics before we start on anything else.”

Red Alert sighed, and snuggled back between them. He wasn’t quite ready to face the real world again yet. This was too rare, and took so much work to set up. They had to protect their secret. _He_ had to protect the Autobots, often from themselves and their Prime’s trusting nature, but he absolutely refused to risk his family when he was viewed as the weak link. He couldn’t look at reality yet, but it was creeping in anyway.

_You’re thinking,_ Sunstreaker said, purring and pressing closer to Red Alert’s back.

_It never lasts long enough,_ Red Alert said, tucking his face better into Sideswipe’s neck.

Eventually he knew he had to come up. He still wanted to bring the pieces of their sparks together before they had to sneak off and put things to rights. Red Alert tipped his helm back, optics finding Sideswipe’s.

Perfect lips curved into a smile. “There you are.” Sideswipe’s face dipped close, and he ran the tip of his nose down the length of Red Alert’s. _Love you. How do you feel? What do you need?_

Red Alert angled his helm and pressed their lips together. Sunstreaker’s purring took on a deeper rumble, his hands beginning to roam. “Just the two of you,” he whispered, chest plating sliding away to expose his spark to his brothers. _Slow. Make it last._

These stolen moments for the triplets were too precious and rare to rush. Red Alert didn’t want it to end until they had no other choice but to return to their charade.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
